


Johnathan's Tale

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-12
Updated: 2002-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "Clark Kent is my Kryptonite".  Johnathan and Clark finally make peace and Johnathan shares a story with Clark he has never even told Martha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnathan's Tale

## Johnathan's Tale

by Heavy Liquid

<http://hometown.aol.com/dangrn77/myhomepage/profile.html>

* * *

Johnathan loved his son. Perhaps more than life itself. That was why when he found himself looking at his son in an unusual way, it made him feel very uncomfortable. Martha was at the store buying groceries and Clark had been doing yardwork all day. He had just gotten out of the shower and was about to dress when Johnathan walked into the room. "Hey Son, I--"  
Clark turned naked towards his father.  
He saw his son naked again for the first time in years. Not since he was a little boy. He had left all the baths and diaper changing and other things to Martha. He wasn't much of a hands-on kind of guy when it came to children. Of course he knew Clark wasn't his real son but that didn't phase him. He had always thought of the boy as his own. Deep down he felt shame at the fact that it was his fault that he and Martha were unable to have children of their own. It was his sperm, not her eggs and surgery could not correct it. So when Clark came into their lives it was like a gift from God, a blessing from the sky. Now he stood and beheld his beautiful grown up son, nude before him. Then his eyes settled down on his "son's" rather large genitalia. He knew his son was an alien but he had no idea that he was so hung. "Whoa! Did i just step into the horse stables?" Johnathan said, jokingly to cover his nervousness. Clark blushed.  
So perhaps this was why Lex Luthor hung aroung his son so much. His organ was enormous. At least ten, perhaps even eleven inches long and five or six inches wide. Johnathan left the room and let his son dress. They hadn't really spoken since the events a few weeks ago when he discovered Lex Luthor and his son having sex. Now he felt an awful guilt nagging up at him. I have been such a hypocrite, he thought. He thought of Joey and felt a shudder of remembrance come over him. When Clark came out of his room, Johnathan motioned to him to sit down. "Look, if this is going to be about me and Lex, I don't want--" "Shut up, Son." Johnathan said and Clark sat. He took his son's hand in his own and smiled deeply. "Look, i'm going to tell you something I have never even told your mother and i'm going to trust you to keep it a secret." "Ok..."  
"When I was around your age, I had a friend named Joey Tilbert. He and I were inseperable. I trusted Joey with my life. I knew he was gay. I mean everybody knew. He had this feminine way about him. This softness, this sensitivity that you don't see in most farm boys. We grew up together. I knew Joey, heck, since we were five years old. I loved that guy. He was like a brother to me. It wasn't until we were around fifteen, sixteen years old that he professed his love for me. I was pretty embarassed. I mean I didn't know how to react. My Dad was pretty homophobic and religious and pretty much told me that all homosexuals were going to hell from a very young age. "I didn't know how to react at first. I ignored him. I admit I was a jerk, I was mean to Joey. I made fun of him with my friends I had sex with girls to prove i wasn't a "queer" like Joey was. Then one night, I saw Joey after these guys had roughed him up after a school dance. He was crying and I felt really guilty, i felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on me. I realized then that I was wrong. 'Get away', Joey said. He was mad at me, deservably so. 'I'm sorry'. I told him. 'I was wrong.' "I admitted what a jerk I was to him and how unfair I had been. He stopped crying and after awhile he leaned in and kissed me." "Wow," Clark said, "What did you do?"  
"I kissed him back, Clark. I mean: what else could I do? I wasn't about to push him away and be a jerk like all those other guys had been. I kissed him and to be completely honest with you, Clark. I didn't hate it. It was kind of nice. I mean his lips were soft and sorta pretty like a girl so I really didn't notice any big difference." "What happened then?"  
Johnathan sighed and held his head, "You better not tell your mother this, Clark or I will never forgive you." "I won't!" Clark swore.  
"We went back to his place, his parents were out of town on some trip to visit a relative and had left him all alone. I think his parents were embarassed of him. His Dad wanted him to be some football superstar or something and his Mom wanted him to be a doctor but he just wanted to write poetry and travel the world. "So he took me to his bedroom and showed me his...shrine. He had built a sort of shrine to me in his room using yearbook photos and other pictures he had found being a member on the yearbook staff. He told me he had been in love with me since we were both twelve and he knew I couldn't return his love but he loved me anyway. "I felt really bad for him. I mean, the guy was basically laying his heart on the line and waiting for me to stomp on it. So I made him a deal. I said for one night and one night only, I would sleep with him. I would lay in bed and if my body responded in any way to his advances, I would go through with it. If not, then we would just sleep together, sleep...and then i would leave in the morning." "So what happened?" Clark asked, eagerly. Johnathan smiled, "That would be telling." "Oh, come on! You can't set up a great story like that then just stop!" "Okay, Clark, we had sex. We didn't do everything but i let him do things to me that he wanted to do, if you know what i mean. We mostly just kissed and he felt my body and it was one of the greatest nights of my life. A few years later, I met your mother and the rest is history." "So what happened to Joey? Did you ever talk to him again?" Johnathan smiled, "Joey left Smallville after high school. He travelled the world and eventually settled in Paris. He has several books published. He sends me them from time to time. Your mother thinks we were just friends and that's all i want her to think. It isn't necessary for her to know the details of that night. Joey lives in Paris now with his 'husband'. They are very happy together, they even adopted a little girl a few years ago. He sends me pictures." "Wow, could I see?" Clark asked.  
Johnathan blushed, "Yeah, I guess so."  
Then there was a silence.  
"So i'm sorry, Clark. I'm sorry i judged you so harshly when i saw you with Lex. It's just your my son and every father has these ideas of what he wants his son to be and I guess our egos get wounded when we imagine our sons having sex with another man. But if Lex Luthor makes you happy then I guess I will have to accept it because I love you and I want to see you happy." "Thanks, Dad," Clark said, tears in his eyes. Then he hugged his father, long and hard. Just then Martha came in the back door with two bags of groceries in her hands. She smiled when she saw her son and her husband embracing. The long silence was finally over. 


End file.
